


Water Cooler

by hunters_retreat



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds/Leverage/NCIS/Supernatural, Leverage, NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A former Massad agent, a federal agent, a hitter, and a hunter walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Cooler

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) !

 

  
“I mean, it’s like working with a child.  All day long, whining and complaining.  He spends his day on the phone, talking to loose women and playing video games.”  The former Massad agent said into her beer.

“It’s not like I ask for a lot.  You show up, you do your job, and at the end of the day, only the bad guys get hurt.  I don’t think that’s too bad.”  Eliot said.  “Hell, if he’d just show up on time I’d be happy, get his damn ass out of his computer and remember there are people on the other end of those ear buds.”

He threw the dart into the board and hit the dead center.  The Massad agent noticed, as did the man in the leather coat at the end of the impromptu group.

Beside the hitter, an older gentleman sat sipping a whiskey.  “No matter how you train them, how hard you work with them, you have to let them go sometimes.  Have to allow them to strike out but when that happens, everyone is looking to you when they fall.  And they do, they have to because no one is perfect.”

“Damn straight.  Fucking angels and demons and the god damned apocalypse.  Don’t get me started on the ghouls right now.  Took a chunk out of my leg last week.  No one knows if you need rabie shots for that shit!”

The others were silent and Dean looked up, realizing how he’d opened his mouth a little too honestly.  “What?”

“We were talking about the idiots we work with,” Eliot supplied.  “not the monster movie of the week marathon you were apparently watching.”

Dean took a shot, followed it closely with another and turned back to the dart board.  “Fucking water coolers.”

The others turned back to their drinks and Dean let out a soft sigh.  At least he wasn’t working in an office man.  That really was worse than hell. 

 


End file.
